Character Profiles
Heroes Andrea Ryker (Thomas’ mother) Anya Van Der Polk (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Apollomon Arthur Thompson (One of Thomas and Chrissy’s classmates) Birdo Bluster Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Bob Ryker (Thomas’ uncle) Bushroot Candy Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Chrissy Ramirez Chunky Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Clapper the Seal (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Colin Ramirez-Johnson (Chrissy’s baby stepbrother) Cranky Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) David Ramirez (Chrissy’s late father) Diddy Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Dixie Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Donkey Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Doug Ryker (Thomas’ 12 year old little brother) Dukemon Ellie the Elephant (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Enguarde the Swordfish (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Expresso the Ostrich (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Expresso II (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Flurl the Squirrel (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Fran Ryker (Thomas’ 11 year old little sister) Frank Ryker (Thomas’ grandfather) Funky Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Gavin Ramirez-Johnson (Chrissy’s other baby stepbrother and Colin’s younger twin) Glimmer the Anglerfish (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Glower the Tadpole (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Heidi Johnson (Philip and Richard’s mother and Chrissy’s step-grandmother) Helibird (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Helper Monkey (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Hoofer the Wildebeest (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Jake Ryker (Thomas’ father) James Ramirez (Chrissy’s 9 year old little brother) Karen Hillman (One of Thomas and Chrissy’s classmates) Kiddy Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Kim Ramirez (Chrissy’s widowed mother) Kyle Ryker (Thomas’ 9 year old cousin) Lanky Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Leomon Liquidator Lubba Luigi Madame Dominique Chaumont (Thomas and Chrissy’s French teacher) Margaret Ryker (Thomas’ grandmother) Mario Megavolt Molly Wingert (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Mr. Lopez (The detention teacher) Mr. Schultz (The man who works in the school cafeteria) Mr. Wilson (The school principal) Mrs. Hunt (Thomas and Chrissy’s teacher) Ogremon Orco the Killer Whale (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Parry the Parallel Bird (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Philip Johnson (Chrissy’s stepfather) Polly Ryker (Thomas’ aunt) Poochy Princess Daisy Princess Peach Princess Rosalina Quackerjack Quawks the Parrot (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Ram Bunkshus (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Rambi the Rhinoceros (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Rattly the Rattlesnake (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Richard Johnson (Philip’s older brother and Chrissy’s step-uncle) Russell Ryker (Thomas’ 8 year old little brother) Ryker Sampson (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Sakuyamon Samantha Ryker (Thomas’ 3 year old cousin) Simon Sampson (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Squawks the Parrot (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Squitter the Spider (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Thomas Ryker Tiny Kong (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Tippi/Lady Timpani Toad Toadette Toadsworth Vanessa Ryker (Thomas’ 7 year old cousin) Wendy Ryker (Thomas’ 4 year old little sister) Winky the Frog (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Wizardmon Yoshi Yuffie Kisaragi Villains Antasma Aparoid Aparoid Queen Ba-Boom the Boisterous (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Bashmaster the Unbreakable (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Black Narcissusmon Bowser Bowser Junior Koopa Cackletta Count Bleck/Blumiere Dark Oakmon Dimentio Fawful Fugu the Frightening (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) General Klump (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Green Kroc (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Iggy Koopa Kamek Koopa Kammy Koopa Kaptain Skurvy (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) King K. Rool (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) King Wart Klaptrap (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Koopa Troopa Krusha (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Kutlass (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Lady K. Rool (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Larry Koopa Lemmy Koopa Lord Fredrik (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Ludwig Von Koopa Metarexmon Mimi Morton Koopa, Jr. Mouser Nastasia O’Chunks Pale Bayleafmon Pompy the Presumptious (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Popple Princess Shroob Red Pinemon Roy Koopa Skowl the Startling (Season 4 Character from “Donkey Kong Country Escapades”) Tryclyde Waluigi Wario Wendy O. Koopa Yellow Zelkovamon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Mario Bros. Fanmake Category:Super Mario Bros. Fanmakes Category:Super Mario Bros. Parodies